Lluvia
by Kiehl Alt-Eisen
Summary: La lluvia caía sobre mí y yo quise que me tragara, que me tragara y me llevara a un lugar mejor. Donde no hay problemas, donde todo está bien, donde nunca llorarás. /Drabble/


**Disclaimer: **Nada en esta vida es mío y mucho menos aún Mai-Hime/Otome ni sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Sunrise.

* * *

Lluvia.

Las personas suelen decir que les gusta o no les gusta la lluvia, llevándome a cuestionarme si hay que quererla u odiarla, ¿acaso el quererla u odiarla harán que las gotas cesen o caigan con más fuerza?

Lo dudo.

Alcé la mirada al cielo y lo vi llorar. Empaña mi vista con sus lágrimas, pero no creo que el cielo esté triste. Está llorando, sí. Pero de risa.

El cielo se ríe de mí.

—Vaya mierda —murmuré hastiada tomando entre mis dedos un mechón de pelo mojado que se había pegado en la mejilla.

En definitiva, no me gusta la lluvia.

Me levanté del asfalto y sacudí mis pantalones, estropeándolos más de lo que ya estaba. Resoplé y desistí finalmente, ¿de qué serviría limpiarlos si volverán a mancharse?

Suspiré.

Observé rededor y divisé a lo lejos una carcomida estructura que en algún tiempo sirvió de paradero y, sin pensarlo mucho, comencé a caminar en esa dirección. Pasos lentos, cansados, arrastrando lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad hasta llegar bajo techo. El agua me calaba, pero en ningún momento llegué a preocuparme de la posible pulmonía que pudiese acarrear el no conseguir una muda seca de ropa. Sin mirar hacia otro lado que no sea el banco cercano, me senté y relajé mis músculos tensados. Cerré los ojos y pegué la cabeza contra la pared con la clara intención de descansar, mas una respiración acompasándose a la mía me llamó la atención.

Giré con desgana el rostro, encontrándome con una bella chica. Le calculé no más de un par de años más que yo, veintidós quizás; su cabello ocre caía por sus hombros dibujando leves ondas al final. Mis ojos siguieron viajando por su vestimenta, detallando la chaqueta negra cubriendo un delgado vestido blanco, tristemente manchado de barro. Mentiría si dijera que no fue sorpresivo el dar con su presencia, me había ensimismado tanto en mis pensamientos que pasé por alto el cuerpo de la castaña descansando a no más de un par de metros de donde yo estaba.

Y por un breve instante, caí en cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

Me regañé mentalmente e intenté permanecer indiferente a la chica; sin embargo, de vez en vez me encontraba a mí misma observando de reojo su silente figura. Noté como apretaba con disimulo los pliegues de su vestido, conteniendo pequeños sollozos, y sus zapatos de tacón olvidados en una esquina. Intenté inclinarme hacia delante para divisar su rostro, empero, largos mechones de cabello impedían mi labor, terminando por bufar frustrada.

¿Y a mí qué me importaba esa chica?

"_Aún así, te mueres por hablarle…"_

—Natsuki —la voz sonó algo pastosa, quizás porque llevaba la mayor parte del día sin decir una sola palabra. No tenía con quién hablar, y no quería nadie para hablar, ¿qué me impulsaba a hacerlo ahora? —. Kuga Natsuki, ¿y tú?

Pero, ¿qué más da?

Ya no tengo nada que perder.

"_¿Alguna vez tuviste algo?"_

Alzó la vista, mostrándome unos curiosos ojos borgoña que daban señales de llanto y su maquillaje corrido, marcando delgados surcos en su pálida mejilla producto de las lágrimas. Me dirigió una corta mirada no tardando en volver a ocultar su rostro, dejándome prendida.

—¿Eres de por aquí…? —nada —, digo, no pareces ser de estos lares —esto ya comenzaba a desesperarme —¿esperas a alguien?

Respingó notoriamente y sus ojos carmines volvieron a caer sobre mí, mostrándome una profunda desolación.

"_Justo en el clavo, te has de sentir toda una imbécil ¿eh?"_

Maldita conciencia.

Desvié la mirada, avergonzada.

Quizás, ella no necesitaba que la compadezcan.

Quizás, sólo estaba consiguiendo hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba gracias a mi vago intento por actuar igual que todos esos malditos hipócritas que iban por la vida metiéndose donde no les llaman.

Quizás, no debería estar aquí.

Con un propósito claro, me impulsé hacia adelante para levantarme.

—Shizuru… —una simple palabra como aquella, bañada en un dulce tono, consiguió detener mi corazón.

¿Quién más sería, sino ella?

Extrañamente nerviosa, volteé con parsimonia.

Esperaba encontrarme con un deje molesto, triste, o bien una cachetada debido a mi entremetimiento; cualquier cosa sea menos lo que encontré en ese momento en esa chica de extraños ojos.

Tenía una linda sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A: **Les debo una gran disculpa por no actualizar mi otra historia 'Silence', la inspiración no me ha acompañado para nada estas últimas semanas; pero ya me estoy recuperando y ordenándome para escribir el siguiente capítulo. Con suerte, lo tendré listo para el siguiente fin de semana. Mientras, encontré oportuno dar alguna señal de vida subiendo un pequeño drabble que tenía guardado.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
